The Monster Games
by Funkita
Summary: Every year 24 monsters from the 12 districts are reaped into the hunger games! But when friendship comes in the way, what will you do then? When the person you love the most are home in your district DeucexCleo FrankiexJackson/Holt I do not own Monster High or The Hunger Games
1. Reaping

Viveka and Victor Stein watched and interview with the game maker for three years now and Caesar Flickerman. "Victor I hope Frankie and Fred never must be a tribute in The Hunger Games" Viveka told him. "I know and I hope the same" Victor told her. The Hunger Games was a way to show to the 12 districts who it only lived monsters in except the peacekeepers that their fight against normal humans would only mean losing many people and never freedom so the games was made to show that if you won Capitol and the humans would forgive you. Because the normies was looking down at the monsters.

Frankie was 16 years old and Fred was 12 years old. And the reaping day was actually today. Frankie was walking around in District 12 when her crush Jackson Jekyll walked up to her. "Hey Frankie" He said. "Hey Jackson" Frankie said back. Jackson looked a way who Frankie knew the wood was. "Jackson you know it is an electric fence there" She said. Jackson smiled a little smile. "The fence is it not on" Jackson said. He started walking that way to the fence and Frankie followed after.

When they got to the fence Jackson found a hole in the fence and walked through the hole and Frankie then did the same. When they were deep in the wood Jackson stopped. "Stay here and don't make any sound" He whispered. Frankie nodded and Jackson walked away. 'Hope he doesn't leave so I don't get to the reaping' Frankie thought.

When Jackson walked away from Frankie he knew exactly who would be in the wood this time during the day. 'please be here and be not be angry when I tell that I brought Frankie' Jackson thought. Suddenly he saw a deer first in a year actually and then he saw his friend.

Deuce Gorgon who was 16 years old and the oldest child of Medusa was the hunter of the family. His mother was really in another world after his father died, Mike his younger brother who was about 12 years old was not the typically hunter or naturally monster living in the woods so when his father died Deuce hunted every day so they wouldn't starve. He knew his way around in the forbidden wood, reason his father taught him that every Sunday when he still was alive. Everyone in 12 knew that the Gorgon family actually was from district 2 and not 12, but when Deuce was 11 his father got a job in 12 and the family moved away from 2 and settled down in 12. Since Deuce never had been in a reaping it was no problem by moving to 12, Mike who was 7 was more terrified by moving to a new district and didn't want to represent district 12 in the hunger games but he soon learned that 12 wasn't that focused on winning. Well Deuce was really good with a bow and arrow who he made on his own, he was also really good at knife throwing, well no one in 12 knew about the knife throwing but everyone knew he was a hunter and at school he was popular. Everyone also expected him to volunteer for the hunger games but the truth Deuce wasn't really the type to kill other monsters who never had done anything to him. His girlfriend Cleo de Nile was actually kinda happy he wasn't in the hunger games because she had her plan. They were going to get married and move away from Panem and start a new life with no hunger games. Well as Deuce walked around with his bow and arrows he saw his first deer in a year but when he had it in his sight someone just had to talk! "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT WHEN YOU HAVE SHOT IT?" Jackson suddenly shouted. The deer understood that it was in danger and ran away Deuce tried to shoot it but he missed by a meter or something. "Damn you Jackson!" He shouted back. Jackson walked to him and took one of his arrows and studied it."What are you gonna do with 120 pounds deer? Its reaping day today the place crawls of peacekeepers!" Jackson asked. "I was gonna sell it" Deuce started and took his arrow back. "To peacekeepers" He ended. Jackson laughed a little. "Yea, like you don't sell to peacekeepers" Deuce stated. "Not today" Jackson told him. Deuce looked at the ground. "That was my first deer in a year, now I have nothing" he said. "Okay" Jackson said and picked up a small rock and throw it at some bushes a bunch of birds flew up and Deuce shot one down. Both laughed a little when suddenly Jackson said something Deuce never would expected. "I took with someone" Deuce stopped laughing and smiling and he spun around to face his half normie friend. "Who?" He asked. This thing with going and hunting in the woods was his, Jackson, Clawd, Heath and Gil's thing anyone else was afraid that Capitol would kill them or even worse if they did and they found out. "Frankie" Jackson said. "Deuce come on, you can take Cleo to the woods" Jackson said. "Cleo in the woods? its like put Mike and mom in the woods!" Deuce said. "Sorry but I couldn't help myself" Jackson said. "Well have fun as you said its reaping day today I should go get ready" Deuce said and walked away with the bird. Jackson walked away from the place and back to Frankie.

Frankie suddenly heard a sound. "Hey" Jackson said. "Hey, were was you the reaping are about an hour" Frankie said and they walked back to their houses.

When Frankie came home Fred was already ready for the reaping. "Frankie!" He said. "Hey little brother!" She said.

About an hour later it was time for the reaping every child monster from 12-18 years old was dressed up in nice cloths. When everyone was standing at their places Effie Trinket walked out on the stage to the microphone. "Welcome, welcome welcome to 74th annual hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor" No one said anything. "Now before we begin we have a very special surprise brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" Effie said and pointed to a big screen. The video was about the war and why the games was made. When it was finish Effie had her smile that whole 12 hated. "Now the time has come to select one brave young man and women to the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual hunger games" Effie said. "As usual ladies first" She said and walked to the bowl with all the girl names in. She used a little time pick on, when she did she walked back to the microphone and opened the paper. "Frankie Stein!" She said. Frankie walked up to Effie she was in shock as she watched whole district 12's 12-18 year old people. "Now for the boys" Effie said she was much more faster at the boys than the girls. "Mike Gorgon!" She said. Mike started to walk when he heard his older brother say something everybody had waited for. "I volunteer as tribute!" Deuce said the words hadn't even got to sunk into his brain. When four peacekeepers surrounded him and he walked up to Effie he didn't face Mike. "Well looks like district 12 has it's first volunteer let's give a big applause to-" She said and asked Deuce what his name was "Deuce Gorgon" he muttered. Effie started to clap she was the only one who seemed to be happy everyone else took the three middle fingers on their left hands to their lips and raised their hands up in the air. The sign was a sign for respect from district 12 it was often used in funerals when they had to show their thanks or just show respect to the ones you love. "Now you two shake hands" Effie said and Deuce and Frankie did as they were told and Effie then escorted them away.

When Jackson had his chance to say goodbye to Frankie he was stopped by Clawd who didn't know about his crush on her. "You know Deuce is in that room?" He asked and pointed to a door. "yea, but my crush is in that room so I chose her over him sorry" Jackson said and walked inside the room.

Frankie was crying when she said goodbye to Fred, Victor, Viveka. When Jackson walked in she couldn't stop crying. "Frankie you can win this!" He said. "Jackson I can't win this, not if Deuce has something he can say" Frankie said. Jackson had forgotten who the male tribute was. "Frankie, what if the arena isn't like something Deuce would make his way through" Jackson said and felt bad for what he just said about his friend. "Jackson, he has lived in 2 they have the careers he will probably be with them" She said. "No, you will survive this!" Jackson said and kissed her. Then a peacekeeper took him away. "I will try to win!" Frankie said. She didn't know what would happen if Deuce didn't return with the Gorgon family.

Clawd walked in to Deuce. He didn't seem scared. "Deuce you can win this!" Clawd said. Deuce just rolled his eyes. "Yea, and if I win when I come home we all know Jackson is gonna hate me for that Frankie is dead!" He snapped. "If he does he is just a big jerk!" Clawd said. "Clawd, it's 24 of us and only 1 comes out alive!" Deuce said. "Yea, and that's gonna be you" Clawd said. "How do you know?" Deuce asked. Now it was Clawd's turn to roll his eyes. "Because you are strong, a hunter and you sure know how to survive!" He said. "And you are from 2!" He ended.


	2. Capitol

When Deuce said goodbye to Mike and Medusa he was calm like he knew, he was going to come back to them. Mike had given him a mocingjay pin, actually Deuce had given it to Mike before the reaping but, hey a gift is a gift. Cleo was actually the worst saying goodbye to.

When Frankie and Deuce had said goodbye to family and friends they were escorted to the train. Effie talked about something but Frankie and Deuce didn't listen to her. When they walked inside the train, they was taken by what they saw. It was way more luxury than they were used to. They sat down and Effie walked for finding Haymitch. "Do you know him?" Frankie asked Deuce but he didn't respond. "Our mentor?" He didn't answer. "Hey I only try being friendly, cuz I know that Cleo is your girlfriend and she is my friend so I thought..." She said but stopped when the door opened and a drunk guy came in. It was actually Haymitch. He sat down after pouring some wine in a glass. "So what advice do you have?" Frankie asked. "Oh slow down a little you are very exited" Haymitch said. "But you are all quiet" He said pointing to Deuce who didn't respond to anything. "I expected you to be all confident that you will win the games but I guess I was wrong!" Haymitch said to Deuce and smiled when he saw Deuce look up at him. "Why?" Deuce asked. "Because you are from 2, a career district as I call it" Haymitch said. "But you are far more weaker than I thought" He ended. Frankie saw that it had hurt a little inside Deuce. "I think you got enough of that" She said and reached out for the glass. Haymitch got the glass before her and pushed her back in her chair with his foot. "I spilled wine on my new pants, I think I drink this up at my room" He said and raised up and left. "I'm going after him" Frankie said. "Why, there is no use" Deuce said. Frankie raised up and chased after him, and Deuce was left behind.

That evening Deuce sat and watched the other reaping from the other districts. He hated watching district 2, because he knew Cato and Clove. Clove and he was usually training on the knife throwing post in the academy when he lived in 2. Cato was an old friend.

The next day Effie was doing her make up while Frankie and Haymitch was discussing how to survive at the arena when Deuce came in. Deuce sat down at the table. "what are you talking about?" He asked. "I just asked about how to get sponsors and how to survive at the arena" Frankie answered. "You know like finding shelter" Haymitch said. "How do you find shelter?" Deuce asked. He hadn't been in 2 long enough for learning that. "Son, let me wake up this mentoring stuff is pretty hard" Haymitch said "Pass the jam" He then said. "How do you find shelter?" Deuce asked again and refused to pass the jam. "As I told you give me a chance to wake up!" Haymitch answered. He stretched out for the jam when Deuce sat a knife between Haymitch's thumb and pointy finger. "That's mahogany!" Effie said from the couch she sat in. Frankie was shocked but Deuce stayed calm. "Look at you handling a knife, and see you just killed a tabletop" He said, and took the knife and stretched out for the jam, this time Deuce didn't do anything"On that arena matches and a knife, can be the difference between death and survival, to get those things you have to get sponsors, and to get sponsors , you have to make people like you" Deuce didn't like this. "Uhm, not what you thought?" Haymitch asked. Frankie looked out the window. "We're here" She said and walked to the window to watch more. "It's huge!" Deuce looked but didn't raise up. Then they drove into a tunnel. When they got out it was many Capitol people. Frankie waved to them, Haymitch and Deuce looked at her. "Better keep this knife" Haymitch said and sat the knife were Deuce had sat it, since it was a mark in the table.

Deuce, Frankie and the rest of the tributes were being styled or prepared to met their stylist. Deuce hated it, Frankie hate it. When Deuce sat in a room, he waited for this Cinna, the guys that prepared him had talked about. "That was brave done" Cinna said walking inside the room. Cinna didn't look like the other normies that lived in Capitol, he looked normal. "Well, you do know about the sponsors?" He asked. "Yea, but I'm not a big fan of it" Deuce answered. "Well, I'm here to help you get sponsors" Cinna said. "So you're gonna make me look pretty?" He asked. "I'm gonna make you impress people, and such bravery can't be put behind make up" Deuce smiled."No, it can't"


End file.
